Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel hydrogenated ring-opening polymer excellent in heat resistance, optical characteristics and processability and in particular, to a hydrogenated polycyclic norbornene ring-opening polymer which is colorless and transparent, is small in birefringence, has sufficient strength and heat resistance and contains no gel and is suitable as optical materials and a process for production thereof.